You Are My Life Now
by KawaiiNatsuki
Summary: Hinata is a run away. Naruto founded her and brings her to his home. The two lived together. Little did they know that they're falling for each other. However, the two are destined to part. What can they do to stay together?


**A new NaruHina fanfic! Read and review, people!**

**********

**Hinata's Point of View**

I scurried through the dark forests. Sweat ran down my face. My breathing was coming in pants and huffs. How long have I been running? Will they find me?

I heard horses galloping my way. I gasped and ran with the only energy I had left. I spied a waterfall. It was beautiful. The waterfall shines like diamonds. There was a huge boulder on the far end, big enough to hide me. I jumpeed into the water and swam to the other side. I struggled to the boulder and leaned against it.

The galloping came closer. A deep voice broke out. "Find her!" Who is he? Did my father sent him? There were more horses galloping away. Silence broke out. There wasn't any breathing. No nothing. I glanced from behind the boulder and saw nothing. Nothing but complete darkness and silence.

I got to my feet and started running. I was away from the waterfall in just a minute. Too late. My legs gave in and I collapsed on the ground. I heard footsteps walking my way. I gasped and tried to get on my feet again.

"Are you alright, fair maiden?" I looked up from the gorund to see a man kneeling beside me. He had handsome features. His eyes a bright blue, soft, sincere......and grief. He had the most beautiful and kind eyes I've ever seen. _Maybe he isn't one of the gaurds, _I thought.

"No," I answered his question. He helped me up from the ground and cradled me in his arms. His eyes narrowed as he glanced to sharply to the left. I heard many sharp voices and gasped.

The gentleman holding me in his arms softly caressed my cheek. I felt numb all over. What's happening? "I'm sorry," he whispered. My eyes shut softly and I was in a deep slumber. Perhaps, he was one of the gaurds as well.

Why had I believed he was nothing like the gaurds? And the fact that everyone in this region is under the rule of my father had made it so obvious he was a gaurdian? I blamed myself. I never should've tried to run away.

**Man's Point of View**

I cradled the woman in my arms. My eyes shot to my left as I felt many unfamiliar presences. There were many voices breaking through from the meadow. I heard the woman gasped. Were those people after her?

I saw how tattered her kimono was. Bingo. There was my answer. I softly caressed her cheek, running my chakra through her body. "I'm sorry," I apologized before she broke into a deep slumber.

"Well, now, look who found the princess," a deep, hoarse voice spoke from inside the meadow.

Princess?

"Hand her over," the voice ordered. The owner of the voice walked out of the meadow. It belonged to a man. Tall, muscular, and burky.

I picked the woman up in my arms and hold her tight. I don't have much chakra left. By any means, I only have the chakra to run back to the village. I have to avoid fighting at any costs. Or risk the woman's life.

_Hey, kid. Did you forget about _**my **_chakra? _the nine-tailed fox asked me.

I growled in return. _There's no way I'm going to risk it. Your chakra's going to kill her._

I heard him snorted. _Since _**when **_did you care about _**women? **

_Get out of my head! _I screamed at him. He gets so annoying.

I heard the huge man gruntled. A field of red chakra was choking him and he collapsed on the ground dead. The chakra let loose of his neck. I groaned. It was a tail. A tail that came from **my **body.

_Fox, I thought I told you to leave it! _I snapped.

_Hell no! I didn't even hurt the girl. I even saved your sorry butt, _he answered me.

I rolled my eyes and started jumping from tree to tree. It was quiet. Except for the girl's quiet breathing. I sneaked a glance at her. My mouth was agape. She was beautiful --though she is covered in dirt. Her skin was a creamy rose. Her lips were puckered and a soft strawberry pink. She had dark indigo hair, long to her waist.

She is the most beautiful women I've ever seen. I should feel thankful to be able to lay my eyes on such beauty. However, being with someone like me only means danger. No one should even be allowed one foot of me.

I reached my house in no time thanks to the chakra. It was dark --as usual. I flickered the light switch on as I walk down the hall to a spare bedroom.

I laid her on the bed carefully as to not hurt her or wake her up. It didn't seem to bother her.

Now the hard part; how am I going to clean her up? It was obvious that she **really **need some cleaning. She's covered in dirt and her kimono is damp.

I took a couple of deep breaths. _Let's just get it over with. _I snapped my eyes shut and one by one I began taking her kimono apart. I threw the kimono in a basket of dirty laundry and proceeded to the bathroom. I turned the faucet on and filled a small, metal bucket with warm water. I grabbed a hand towel on the way back to the room --my eyes still closed. I dipped the hand towel in the water until it's completely wet. I squeezed it until it was damp and slowly scrubbed the woman clean.

I pulled the covers up to her neck, knowing I won't be able to put some clothes on her. I was able to open my eyes, by then. I was even more shocked. She looked even more beautiful when her face was clean.

I was headed to the door, when I heard her squirmed. I whipped around and her eyes fluttered open. Dazzling lavender eyes met my curious gaze. She was surpsrised --very. She looked around the room in shock and fear. Her eyes soon landed on her body and she pulled the covers closer. She eyed me in shocked horror. She sat up and turned away from me --still shielding herself.

"W-who are you?" Her voice was cracked. It was obvious she was frightened.

I hold up for my hands in innocence. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a shinobi here in this village."

She still hold my gaze, a little surprised. "You don't work my father?" she questioned.

What is she talking about? If I worked for her father? I don't even **know **who she is --let alone her father. "I don't know who you are, meaning I don't know who your father is." My voice sounded harsh. She winced.

_Smooth, kid. You just hit rock bottom, _the fox sneered at me.

I hissed.

The girl's gaze flickered to mine with curious eyes. "What's your name?"

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga," she answered. It looks like she calmed down a bit.

I grinned. "You can stay here if you want. I'll get you some clothes." I walked out the door and head for my room. I thought I heard her heart beating faster, but it could've been my imagination. Or my own heart. I so much want her to stay.

**Hinata's Point of View**

I heard him hissed. Did I do something? Is he mad at me? I didn't know.

Then, he suddenly grinned. "You can stay here if you want. I'll get you some clothes." My heart fluttered like a bird's wings. He was harsh at first, then he's nice. Then, he left.

I was blushing now. He was so........cute. I'm not even sure if I'm myself anymore. I hardly cared for boys. All my life, everything was in the hands of my father. I just wait for him to make a decision and follow it. Just like the marriage proposal. That's the reason I ran away anyway. Apparently, my father thought that my partner should be my cousin, Neji. Neji opposed it, too. It was our wedding night. Neji and I loved each other. Just not the way lovers do. We're more like siblings. He sacrificed himself and helped me run away. He was caught later on and told me to run. That was when I met Naruto. Still --I wonder what had happened to Neji.

Naruto came back after a few minutes. He handed me a small --big to me-- t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. "Sorry, but I only have boy clothes with me," he said. "I'll ask a friend to bring some girl clothes over for you." He left the room and closed the door behind him --giving me some privacy. I hurriedly dress and followed out the the door.

There was a loud squeal. "Where is she then?"

"She's changing, sheesh. Have patience."

I walked through the door way to see a girl with strawberry pink hair. She was pretty. Her eyes were an emerald green. She smiled brightly and threw her arms around me. "This is her, right? She's cute!" she squealed some more. I blushed slightly.

Naruto groaned. "Yes, yes. Can you give her the clothes now?"

Naruto didn't even finished his sentence when his friend pulled me away. I have a feeling I'm going to like this place.


End file.
